Over Her Dead Body
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: I can't say anything without giving anything away except "I promise when I die, I will haunt you."
1. The Crash

Ok this story is dedicated to Writerchic16 and Dance without Sleeping and to all of you who have put up with me forever! Such as, LilMissReba, xHottix, Shining Friendship, and all my reviewers! Thanks guys and here is my next great (hopefully) story, called Over Her Dead Body.

* * *

Have you ever wondered how quickly life can be taken away so quickly? Well her life was over and it was gone so fast. Reba Hart's life was over with the sound of cars crashing, and glass flying. Reba's body was slumped over the wheel of the car and the other driver was stumbling over to her car to see if she was ok, expecting the worst.

"Miss? Miss? Are you all right?" The man called. He went around to the front of the car and saw the mess of red hair and wasn't shocked to see no movement. Then he knew she was dead. He searched in his pockets for his phone as fast as he could and dialed 911.

"Hurry! We're on Highway 42, on the outskirts of Houston, and bring the coroner, the young woman in the other car is dead." The man said glancing back at the body in the car.

"Ugh, my head! It hurts like hell...o?" Reba said looking around at her setting. "I don't think this is where I need to be." Reba said. She was in a blank place where if you walked around, you could hear the echo of your own steps.

"Hello?!" Reba called.

"Jeez Reebs, you ain't gotta yell." A voice said.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Reba yelled getting scared, then she saw it. Her clothes were stained with blood and she saw her white shirt underneath her black one was also stained with blood.

"Oh God! I killed Brock!" Reba shouted as she started to cry.

"No! You killed yourself actually." The voice said again.

"OK tell me oh voice who is pissing me off, where am I and who are you? And how did I kill myself?" Reba asked getting annoyed.

"Ok ok, still the same ole Reba as you were 20 odd years ago. It's me Reba, Terry! Well, my voice anyway." Terry replied.

"OK, yeah, if this is a dream, wake me up now or I'll kill you! Wait, that sounds wrong." Reba said taking a minute to think it over.

"Um Reba, you're not dreaming, this is real." Terry's voice said.

"Ok, well how did I ill myself?" Reba asked.

"You were at the therapist's office and neither of you two answered, which by the way, I know what you were thinking, anyway, you drove off angry and kept on driving until it was so dark you couldn't see and voom, you died." Terry explained.

"Ok well, am I going to Heaven or..." Reba said wrinkling her nose up.

"Actually, you made a promise you're gonna have to keep." Terry said about to laugh.

"Wha.. oh great." Reba said. "I have to haunt Barbra Jean!?" Reba finished screaming.

"Well you'll have some fun with it I'm sure, and also she'll be able to see you, but only if you let her." Terry explained.

"You suck, that makes no sense!" Reba shouted.

"Aw dang, time really flies doesn't it, well Reba I'll see you later!" Terry said and with that nd a great flash of light, she was on the couch of Brock and Barbra Jean's house.

"Ok Terry when I see you, I will hurt you!" Reba hissed.

"Brock! Was that you?!" Barbra Jean yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh shit!" Reba yelled making herself invisible to everyone else. "Hmm, I wonder If I can walk through walls." Reba questioned herself and decided to give it a try.

Reba started walking towards the wall and ran smack into it. "Ok this is so not like on "Over her dead body"!" Reba said rubbing her nose.

"Brock?" Barbra Jean asked walking through the doorway and looking around.

"Baaarrrbbrrrraaa Jeeeaaaannnn." Reba said in a ghostly voice.

Barbra Jean let out a srill scream and started doing all sorts of weird things, like jumping and twisting around, or something like that, and it made Reba hystarical.

"Spirit from another world, leave me and my family alone!" Barbra Jean screamed.

"Oh Barbra Jean, you knoooowww meeeeee." Reba said in another ghostly voice.

"Who are you?!" Barbra Jean asked.

"You stooollllee my huuuusssbaaaanddd." Reba said about to spit with laughter.

"Mrs. Johanson?" Barbra Jean asked.

Reba's mouth dropped open and she burst into evil laughter. "Man BJ, you ain't changed a bit!" Reba laughed.

"Show yourself!" Barbra Jean yelled about to panic.

"Ok ok, look in the mirror." Reba said.

Barbra Jean walked slowly towards the mirror in the living room and when she looked in the mirror she saw herself, but in a quick flash, Reba made herself appear in the mirror. Barbra Jean froze up and fainted.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but whatever." Reba said walking out of the mirror. Reba stared at Barbra Jean for a few more minutes and decided what her next motive would be.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Reviews are lovely!

_**Ashton**_


	2. The Couch, The Taking over, and mahem!

Reba walked over to the couch and tried to sit down on the couch, but instead, she went straight through. "Oh great, I guess it'll always be like this! Not being able to sit in a chair!" Reba said as she folded her arms across her chair and kept on sinking lower and lower until she stopped and her head was sticking out of the floor. 

"Reba? You'll have to figure out how to stop that." Terry's voice said.

"Put a sock in it woulja?" Reba asked standing back up and going right through the couch again. "Ok this will take time getting used to." Reba said dusting her shoulders off.

Reba looked over Barbra Jean and then thought "I wonder..." Her mind trailed off as she hopped over her and hit the floor, landing in Barbra Jean's body.

Reba then realized she was now Barbra Jean and she stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. "Blah! I hate looking this way." Reba said, but instead of hearing Barbra Jean's voice, hers came out instead.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba heard Brock call.

"Oh this will be so funny." Reba said giving off her evil glance to Barbra Jean's face.

"Barbra Jean?" Brock asked as he came in the living room.

"Hi Honey." Reba said about to choke on her words as she tried to sound like Barbra Jean.

"Hi, are you ok? You sound sick?" Brock asked.

"Oh I'm right as rain." Reba said as she flopped onto the couch and sat rather sloppily.

"OK? Well Cheyenne just called and I have to go get the kids, you wanna go?" Brock asked staring at her in a 'What the hell is going on?' manner.

"No thank you I think I'll just stay here and recount my beanie babies for the millionth time." Reba said trying to pull it all together.

"Are you sure you're all right? I know it's been three weeks since Reba died, but.." Brock started to say, but Reba yelled "Three weeks!?" Before he could even finish.

"Yeah, we went to the funeral remember?" Brock asked.

"Oh yeah honey, well you'd better be movin' along bu bye now!" Reba said pushing him out the door.

Reba stopped for a second and thought "How am I gonna get out of here?" Reba thought of many ways, but one stuck out like a sore thumb. "Hmmmm I wonder." Reba said as she looked at the wall.

Reba then decided to give it another try. "Think walking through wall, think walking through wall." Reba repeated over and over until she went right through it, Barbra Jean, on the other hand, did not.

"Yes!" Reba shouted as she jumped around. Then she heard praying from the next room, it was totally Barbra Jean, unless another ghost haunted the house. Reba walked into the other room and as she suspected Barbra Jean was on her knees praying and holding her arms up in the air yelling

"Oh Lord! Take away these evil spirits away from my family!"

"Aw, now you done went and hurt my feelings, callin' me a demon and all that." Reba pouted fakely.

"Stay back! I mean it you demon!" Barbra Jean yelled holding up a plastic bat.

"Oh yeah BJ, you can hurt me with a bat." Reba said sarcastically.

Barbra Jean glanced at the bat, then back to Reba and back again a few times and then she flung the bat and it went right through Reba, smashing a vase on the table.

"Good one, anything else you wanna try?" Reba asked folding her arms across her chest.

Barbra Jean screamed and Reba covered her ears as her breathing sounded like weird chipmunks on crack. "Shut up!" Reba boomed and her voice nearly shook the house. "Whoa, I didn't know I could do that." She laughed.

"Why? Why are you here?" Barbra Jean said shaking with fear.

"Because you st..." Reba said and she faded out and her body or spirit thingy, disappeared and her voice just turned off.

"Oh perfect!" Reba thought. "OK let's see, think that you can be seen by all!" Reba repeated and finally, she could talk again, but couldn't be seen. "Oh this will be fun." Reba said as she blew a strand of hair from her eyes.

* * *

Ok, what do you guys think of this chapter? Tell me and I'll catcha later!

Ashton


	3. Hell itself to get what she wants

Reba watched as the blond searched all around the house, Even outside and everytime, Reba would either say hot or cold, can you guess what she said when she went outside? Reba laughed when Barbra Jean searched under the couch for her. 

"How dumb." Reba said aloud.

"Where are you?" BJ asked coming back from the kitchen.

"I can't be seen, and how could this day get any worse?" Reba asked herself. (Just in case, Reba can see herself, but no one else can.)

"Barbra Jean!?" Brock called.

Reba mumbled a cuss word under her breath and stamped her foot.

"Of course it can!" Reba said as she ran upstairs, and Barbra Jean heard her footsteps, and knew where she was headed.

"Hurry Casper!" Barbra Jean hissed. Reba stopped and stared down at her, then Barbra Jean turned on her heel and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh hell no." Reba said continuing the rest of the way upstairs. "Ok gotta find a hidin' place, ok I don't know this house all that well uhh, in here!" Reba said as she ran into a room, which was a bathroom.

"Ok, he'll never find me in here." Reba said slamming the door shut and standing against it.

Reba glanced at the mirror and saw just a glimpse of herself, then when she snapped her head back up to see if she was sure, she could see the outline of her face reappearing. "Finally!" Reba shouted and then clamped her hand over her mouth because she could be heard all the way downstairs, where Barbra Jean was stalling Brock, and it wasn't working out to well.

"What was that?" Brock asked looking up to the ceiling, where the sound came from.

"What was what?" BJ asked.

"That noise, it sounded like a mouse on a high energy drink." Brock stated.

"I don't know. I think it's safe to GO LOOK NOW!" BJ first said quietly, and then got loud enough so Reba could hear. Reba heard and jumped in the shower yanking the curtain to one end, and having to do so multiple times until it finally stayed.

Reba heard someone coming upstairs and to her misfortune, Brock walked into the bathroom. Reba slammed her head on the wall and repeated silently "Stupid, stupid stupid!" She glanced around the curtain and saw Brock had his shirt off.

Reba screamed in her mind, what a bad time for her disappearing to not work! "Ok, how the heck! am I going to get out of here?!" Reba's mind shouted. Reba started to get ansy, then she noticed that the water in the shower had been turned on, and it was going right through her.

"OK maybe I have a chance!" Reba thought. Reba shut her eyes tightly and then she was invisible again and she ran through the shower curtain, and right through the mirror.

"Oh my God!" Reba yelled as she went visible again. "I hope to God that I don't have to suffer that again!" Reba shouted. Reba was glad she didn't have a ghostly heart attack, or whatever it was ghost had if they got scared. Reba had to blink a few times to get the horrendous picture of Brock without his shirt on out of her mind, it took quite a while.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba hissed. Then Reba heard the sound of thudding coming up the stairs and then Barbra Jean stopped in front of her.

"What is it? And hey! You're all see and stuff." Barbra Jean said.

"Thanks for the info Capn' Obvious." Reba saluted and rolled her eyes. Reba explained to Barbra Jean what had happened, but Barbra Jean knew that Reba was lying when she said she had had a chill shoot through her when she ran from the bathroom. Ghosts don't get chills, they get nothing.

"Barbra Jean, do you mind if I stay around here tonight?" Reba asked. "I'd rather not go to the cemetery, or whatever." Reba asked.

"Yeah, it's ok." Barbra Jean replied. She knew Reba was up to something, but couldn't quite figure out what though.

Reba sat around invisible for the rest of the afternoon and she watched Brock, Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra stroll in and out and never knew she was there. Reba worked on her abilities a few times, but nothing major, but the true surprise was that night.

"Ok, this is about to be so weird." Reba said later that night. She was outside under the porch thing and she knew Brock was about to come outside. "In 3, 2, 1." Reba counted down and then Brock came outside, walked through her and sat down on the steps.

"Ok here goes nothin'." Reba stated as she sat next to him and reluctantly raised her hand and she gently touched the side of his face. Her hand didn't go through, but it was shear horror what happened.

She was dead, and dead people couldn't feel the warmth of humans, and this was even scary for Reba, who was never afraid of anything. Reba jumped up and covered her mouth and backed right into the front door of the house.

"No." She whispered. Nothing was worth this, she was ready to get out of limbo, but she knew she had made a promise, and she had to keep it.

"Reba..." Terry's voice said.

"What do you want?" Reba said, tear streaming down her face.

"I should've warned you, but that's what happens. The ghostly presents cannot feel the thing they are touching." Terry explained.

"Terry? Is there anyway for me to return to the living world? Like a real person?" Reba begged.

"Well there is one way, but if you fail, lemme put it to you this way, it's gonna be Hell." Terry said.

"Such cliche, but it's worth it, what do I have to do?" Reba asked.

Terry explained to her what she would have to do, and Reba knew that her family was going to have to help her, and she would battle Hell itself, to get back to where she belonged.

* * *

Meh I don't know, what you guys think of this chapter? I'm not to sure. Thnx!

Ashton


End file.
